


Fingertips.

by Assasymphonie



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Romance, Sleepy Cuddles, after sex - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3295775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assasymphonie/pseuds/Assasymphonie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurogane and Fay cuddling after sex, touching and caressing their skins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fingertips.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah I'm not so good in those things- I'm italian and my english is not so well as I'd wish, but I tried my best! This is one of my latest work, I hope you like it ;_;''''

It was an odd sensation, not so bad, but definitely strange. Skin freezed because of the dry sweat stretched a little bit with tiny tremors; no, not bad at all.  
He turned his head slowly on the pillow to meet the golden wires scattered all over his shoulder, narrowing his eyes and inhaling that snowy kind of parfume, covered with the pungent smell of sex and sweat; he smiled a little, arching the corners of his lips, and he left his reddish eyes free to follow the curve of the other's skinny, busy arm. Even though Fay had climbed on his torso and his legs, the mage had enough space to laugh against Kurogane's chest, with a trembling of his fingertips.  
They provoked that strange sensation under Kurogane's skin; they moved lightly like a butterfly, drawing little concentric circles around the ninja's belly button, starting large enough to touch his black pubic hairs. There wasn't embarassment in those touches, neither malice, Kurogane left Fay touch him with deep breath, enjoying that simple and intimate touch.  
« Are you enjoying yourself? » Kurogane's voice was soft, hoarse, full of the same heat that burned in his chest when Fay's fingers stopped, for a second, on his belly. The answer wasn't immediate at all but preceded by a deep breath agains the dark skin, a movement of the shoulders and a new pattern for his fingers on the ninja's well formed abs.

  
« Lately we're always on a hurry, Kuro-sama. I haven't enough time to watch you and touch you as I wished. I'm simply taking advantage from now. » Fay's voice was like a big cat's purr in a blessed moment;  in fact the mage felt like a lazy cat, with sore muscles, shaking legs and the heat of his man all over him, like the warmest blanket in the whole universe.  
At those words, Kurogane nodded with a little grunt. It was true, damn true: for weeks maybe they weren't so close to each other, doing everything they wanted to do with no interruption. Kurogane sighed, letting those fingertips run all over his contracted ( on purpose ) abs, to feel him better. « Always in hurry, uhn? Yeah, It's my fault too. »  
Admit a well known truth wasn't that hard, more simple than free his arm from the mage's light weight to touch, with his callouses fingertips, every inches of Fay's shoulders and back. Fay shivered blissfully, leaving an hot sigh against Kurogane's tough skin; Fay's, instead, was silky as their kimonos, perfumed like a winter night. This contrast, with the one about their skin's colours, was strange and beautiful at the same time; but Kurogane loved when his dark skin was pressed against Fay's snow-white one, it was simply amazing.

  
« Don't be so hard with yourself, Kuro-rin. If there had been something wrong, I'd told you. Don't... » He stopped for a moment, enough for play with his right pectoral, touching the muscle and the dark nipple on it. Under the hard muscle was another one, bigger and warmer, that sweet and kind heart. A slow, majestic heart, and on his beat Fay rested his fingertips, melting their heartbeats in a single one. « ... don't be so harsh, okay? Even now that we're together, Kuro-pii... Do you want  grumble? »  
It wasn't the right moment to fight, Kurogane knew that. His eyebrows relaxed a little, his fingers thigtened a skinny hip, dragging the mage closer to him. The bed creaked happily when Kurogane lifted his mechanical arm; his left hand touched on Fay's shoulder, climbed all over the neck and pinched that thin chin. The ninja raised Fay's head, mirroring himself in those starry eyes and staring at those pink, glowing cheekbones.  
Kurogane didn't know how to summarize that flood of feelings in his heart that moment, raising his beat; love, reverence, addiction, irritation?, need, familiarity. It was those things, and even more; the only certain thing was the acceleration of Fay's heartbeat, adapting with Kurogane's one, with a smile with those bright pinky lips.

  
« No. Now, I'd want to kiss you, idiot. » Kurogane smiled too, pressing their lips in a chaste kiss, pure and fresh as those fingertips, still pressed over his heart. Over his soul.  
  



End file.
